


Harry Parthenopaeus - Ash's son

by Simikeeee



Category: Dark-Hunter Series - Sherrilyn Kenyon, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Harry is a god, M/M, Manipulation, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simikeeee/pseuds/Simikeeee
Summary: Harry is abused by Uncle Vernon and is rescued by Ash. He attends Hogwarts with a mind to seek retribution on those who left him without a thought. Along the way he will learn about the manipulation of goats and quite possibly find love in the strangest of places.Originally posted on FF.net





	1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or The Dark Hunter series... unfortunately… 

 

Harry Parthenopaeus - Son of Ash.

 

The story of Harry James Potter is a sad one. At the age of one he and his twin brother were almost killed by the Dark Lord Voldemort. What happened that night shaped the rest of their lives; somehow Harry reflected the curse and saved their lives whilst temporarily 'killing' Voldemort. Once his parents regained conciseness they and Dumbledore declared Matt his twin the boy who lived. That was the family's downfall, because in their naivety they began alienating the real boy who lived.  
By the time Harry was three; he had a huge grasp on words and had a mental age of someone well above his years. It was also when his 'family' decided it was best to remove his influence from their precious Matt. Aged three Harry moved in with the Dursley's. Whilst his other 'family' might have ignored him and failed to feed him on occasion the Dursley's hated him, with a passion. His wizarding abilities didn't appeal to them at all. He spent his years with the Dursley's being called freak, and often had the 'freakiness' beaten out of him.  
After being with the Dursley's for half a year the true horror started, whilst Harry could adapt to daily and nightly beating the sexual abuse was something new. Harry was vigorously trained for a year in now to be the perfect sex slave, after training him an preparing his body for his part Vernon finally began pimping Harry out, aged 4 ½. As time went by Harry lost all fight and only did what was required of him; however deep down he still had some fight and was preparing to run away.  
Four years later aged eight Harry was the perfect description of a sex slave, however this was the year it all changed. On an outing with his uncle to visit one of his clients who happened to be a doctor, so they could make sure he didn't have any STIs, Harry spotted a man. At 6'8" he was a giant, due to Harry lifestyle he was about two foot shorter than this man, wearing all black with custom made DocMartins he was a fearsome thing to behold. He was leaning again the wall wearing black sunglasses so Harry couldn't see his eyes. Shuffling along behind his uncle with his eyes cast down he didn't notice when his uncle stopped walking, and as a result bumped right into him. A long time ago Harry learnt this was a punishable offence.  
"Boy, what are you doing? I don't want your freakiness touching me." His uncle sneered at him.  
"I'm sorry Uncle, shall I make it up to you later?" Harry mumbled quietly to him.  
By the look on his Uncle's face it wasn't going to be pleasant.  
The man on the wall seemed to tune into their conversation, and his mouth turned into a sneer as their conversation progressed, though he was standing a distance from them. Walking over towards them he removed his glasses to show the strangest eyes either of them had ever seen, like swirling melted silver they seemed to penetrate Harry and Vernon.  
Speaking with a strange lilting accent the stranger spoke to them both, "You are not fit to be a guardian. I'm going to take Harry with me."  
Well this was a unexpected turn of events, obviously Uncle Vernon didn't want to lose his form of income and put up quite the fight, well until he was killed by what looked like a lightning bolt.  
Bending down to the level of Harry the mystery man spoke to him, "Don't be afraid of me I'm going to look after you now, I promise I will never let you be treated like that ever again. I know exactly what you're going through." When Harry looked up at him, the man stuck his tongue out and Harry could see scars showing where his multiple tongue piercings were, just like Harry's now.  
Sensing a kinship to this man Harry warily allowed himself to go with him, the way he saw it life couldn't get much worse. This man did save him from uncle Vernon.  
BACK WITH THE POTTERS.  
Having settled down into a comfortable routine the Potter family thought they had it all. A nice house, a good relationship with each other and of course their son was the boy who lived. However all of this changed that night when Dumbledore came to visit. He informed them that their little Matt wasn't really the BWL and that in fact it was little Harry who they gave to Lily's magic hating sister. However all of this was made worse when they discovered the life Harry lived and that he was most likely dead now. Angry that they were cheated, the Potter's decided to still pretend Matt was the BWL, not realising the significance of that name.  
BACK WITH HARRY.  
After Harry went with the stranger they teleported to a strange place with sun symbols everywhere.  
Finally lifting his emerald green eyes up he stared, "Are you my new master?" this voice was soft and quiet, barely audible.  
"No Harry, I'm gonna help you heal, and if you wish become your father."  
"I'm sorry sir, but who are you?"  
"I'm Acheron, but you can call me Ash for now."

 

A/N okay guys I want honest opinions.. obviously this is based after Acheron.. and Tory and Simi will be in it.


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer : I do not own, any of it! 

Rewrite: 27/02/18

Chapter one:

Seven years later. Harry aged 15.  
Ever since Ash took me all those years ago he helped me to heal from the pain he became my father, whilst his wife Tory became my mother and Simi and Katra my older sisters. I often recall times when he would tell me tales of his childhood and I remember being shocked by how similar our situations were. Which is probably why he was so good at helping me heal, unlike people who would just sympathise with me, he could empathise.  
Ash understood the importance of me being able to defend myself, rather than depending on other people, which is why at ten he told me what he was. We discovered that I was a wizard and instead of simply making me immortal, he taught me how to control my magic. With the help to Uncle Sav and surprisingly Aunty Artemis my powers increased, enough to grant me godlike powers, including immortality. With these gifts my body healed itself, undoing all the physical scarring I had achieved in my time with those awful muggles. I am now healthy, with a body which rivals the gods… and yeah I should know, Apollo absolutely hates me. 6'5" and well on my way to reaching dad's height. I even changed my name to Apolias Parthenopaeus, Harry Potter is a thing of the past.  
I'm currently in Kalosis [the Atlantean hell realm] visiting Apollymi, my grandmother of a sorts. As Ash's mother she would do anything to make him happy which included taking me under her wing. She 'blood' adopted me, allowing me to look more like Ash with my natural hair colour being a deep blond which would make even a Barbie doll envious. Not that it spend much time that colour, I often use my powers to change its colour, however I prefer black with a silver streak which represents the swirling silver eyes I got from The Destroyer. These days they are mostly hidden by sunglasses as people find them unnerving, not sure why! I could revert to my original form… but why would I want to? That weak body only ever caused me pain.  
After a conversation with Granny it was decided that I should return to my home country. Since being gone I have mostly lived in Katoteros [Atlantean heaven] but when I do return to the human realm it is to New Orleans. I loved all the were-hunters there, the place it's like the supernatural capital of the world.  
Whilst I'd rather not return to the place which only holds bad memories, my family discussed the prophecy made about my life and decided something had to be done. Granny wasn't a fan of prophesies, after her past experiences, but the fates could be fickle beings. With my new powers I definitely had the power the Dark Lord knows not and I was more than prepared to destroy this 'Lord Voldemort', but would it really be that simple? Returning to Katoteros I sought out Father to inform him of my decision, knowing him the whole family would end up moving to England so they can be with me.  
"Dad, I spoke with Apollymi and we think it's time I return to England. I have checked on the current situation and it has recently come to light that Matt isn't the BWL, with the true one is AWOL and presumed dead. So, I've set up and appointment with that headmaster and we can enrol me… feel free to stop my ramblings…", I couldn't stop talking as usual.  
"Sorry, I was just amazed at how much effort you put into this. As your Aunts you'd thing the fates would be a little kinder, but maybe there is something hidden that we have yet to see. Alright, I'll meet this fool with you." He gave me a small smile, "You know it's going to be really hard to not obliterate them. Whilst not directly, they did have a part in your past."  
I loved hearing dad talk; he still had his accent which I managed to adopt over the years.  
Nodding in agreement I went to my bedroom to prepare for tomorrow. I wouldn't let them know who I was straight away, I'd let them suffer first. Soon, I will be in Hogwarts, confronting my old traitorous family. I wonder if dad could get a job there… he pretty much over qualified for every role. Fingers-crossed I'm not thrown in at the deep end… I'd rather not see my snivelling slime ball of a twin in the first few minutes.


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own… 

A/N: it was really nice to get such positive reviews so thank you! I have to say though that Verny got killed off in the prologue by Ash looool. And yeah I am deffo unleashing Ash on the UK , Dumbles won't know what hit him. This chapter is relatively short, which is why it's up so soon but it's to explain the current situation in England.

Chapter two:

 

THE BOY WHO LIED  
Dear Readers,  
It has recently been brought to my attention that our golden boy is nothing but a fake. Using my amazing detective skills I managed to spy on the Potter household whilst Mr and Mrs Potter held a meeting with Dumbledore about the 'return' of You Know Who, which was said to have taken place at the end of last year.   
However as the meeting progressed they started to talk about someone called Harry, apparently Matt Potter is one of two, Lily Potter gave birth to twins 15 years ago and one of them has disappeared.   
After hearing this information I had to investigate further into the situation. On that fateful October night when HE fell, it wasn't Matt who survived the killing curse, it was Harry. Harry is the true boy who lived, however a mix up was made and Matt was proclaimed the hero instead.   
What happened to Harry you might ask? Well he was sent to live with Lily's muggle sister, Petunia Dursley, her husband Vernon and son Dudley. According to rather nosey neighbours in the area, one day Harry and Vernon went out together and never returned, the next day police visited to inform them of the death of Vernon, however no one knows where Harry is, is our rightful saviour even alive?  
I for one no longer hold the Potters and Dumbledore in any regard, if they could happily lie to us about the real BWL what else did they lie about?   
Your trusty informant,  
Rita x   
The Potter household was in uproar as James read the Daily Prophet that morning, everything they had tried so hard to hide, had been exposed in one brief letter to the paper by Rita Skeeter. He didn't know how to tell his family what had happened, they had lived in luxury, the money in the Potter vault only grew as they did more and more interviews and appeared at social events. They lived the life of the rich and famous, and now it was all over. They could try and deny the claims but now there were doubts in the public's minds, especially since Gringotts and St Mungos would be able to confirm the stories about the unknown twin. Leaving the paper for his wife and son to find, James flooed to well needed conference with Albus.  
The whole of Britain was in uproar as they read that day's paper, no one quite knew where to turn normally they would look to Albus Dumbledore but it seemed that he was in 'cahoots' with all the deception going on. Now all wizarding Britain could do was sit and pray to the gods that something came and saved them.  
Little did they know there were a group of gods preparing to descend on Britain, to right wrongs which had been made in the past. And amongst those gods was their very own Harry Potter, true saviour of the wizarding world.


	4. Chapter Three

HEY GUYS! SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE! IF ANY OF YOUR LIVE IN ENGLAND YOU'LL KNOW IT'S CURRENTLY EXAM SEASON! I'M DOING MY A2'S ATM SO THERE IS HARDLY ANYTIME TO WRITE NEW MATERIAL FORYOU! WHICH IS A BIT OR A CORKER! HOWEVER HERE IS A QUICK UPDATE… FOR NOW! 

Disclaimer : I don't own!

Rewrite: 27/2/18

Chapter three  
After years of trust building with my new family, we developed a bond so deep it could move mountains… literally, I mean we are gods. So when I planned to confront the demons of my past, naturally they were all there with me. After leaving mum and Simi in our new London flat, dad made himself invisible and we both left for what we knew was going to be a tiring day.  
Arriving at Hogwarts was an interesting experience; we flashed ourselves into the main hall where we sensed the headmaster was, with a few other people. To say they were shocked would be an understatement tbh, I think one of them actually fell out of his chair, and they couldn't even see my 6'8" Goth giant of a father!  
"Hello, I'm Apolias," deciding to open the meeting with a simple introduction, no point telling them I was born Harry just yet, they would just get annoying after that. Standing there before them I knew they were taking in my appearance, hip length black hair with emerald green streaks, which used to match my eyes before they changed, skin tight leather trousers which lace up at the front, a black skin tight t-shirt which showed off my muscles and wasn't quite long enough, my trusty DrMarten's and of a floor length leather black coat, not forgetting my Ray-Bans, oh yeah I looked hot… and awesome. Next to me, invisible, Dad was wearing more of less the same thing, well minus the t-shirt he says tops are uncomfortable, and I guess they would be if you lived in Ancient Greece and in your home you walked around topless for ten thousand years.  
I looked around the room, using my omniscience I could name every person present. There were both of my biological 'parents' along with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nympandora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alistair Moody, Molly and Arthur Weasley, Severus Snape, Minerva Mcgonagall and of course Albus Dumbledore, I guess this was like his inner circle or something, the close ones.  
When the shock wore off they were suddenly on guard, wands out and waving in my face! Of course what they didn't know is that to me, their little stick things would not make any difference! I could actually hear father chuckling quietly beside me as these buffoons attempted to scare me!  
"Who are you? And how did you get in here?" Ah such logical questions from the dog, Mr Black.  
"I told you I'm Apolias, Apolias Parthenopaeus; I sent the headmaster a letter yesterday telling him to expect me and my father."  
"Well them where is your father?" James practically sneered at me, wow and I thought Slytherin's were supposed to be the evil, unsociable ones.  
"He's right here" Ash responded, losing his invisibility, "I've been here since you first saw my son appear."  
Now everyone was in uproar, if I'd thought they were bad before I was in for a treat now! I'm so glad I no longer belong to this ignorant species, its times like these when I can't help but agree with Uncle Savitar, that humans are a useless addition to the universe.  
Finally Moody spoke up, "you can't have been there I would have seen it."  
"Surely you must know you cannot see everything Alistair, something's are simply beyond your ignorant race." I spoke this time, glaring at each of them. "Now, we're here to help you. You have a situation with one Tom Marvolo Riddle turned Lord Voldemort, and we have a solution. In response to a letter I received a few years ago I have decided to attend this… fine establishment this year and my father will be staying with me. It would probably be in your best interest to hire him as a teacher, he has vast knowledge on anything he wishes. Now, are there any questions?"  
After saying silent since my arrival Dumbledore finally spoke, "ah my dear boy, as much as I wish you could, you cannot help us only the BWL can do that."  
"Yes, and if I'm not mistaken you don't have him." I smiled sweetly at the end of this, daring him to say something, which he did.  
"We do, Matt Potter is the BWL, the newspapers lied."  
"Why do you insist on lying to me?" my anger was starting to get the better of me. After being treated like I owned a brain by my parents this patronising manner was going to do my head in. "I know the truth; Matt is just a spoiled brat who was brought up on a lie, which you all fed to him. He is now so delusional that he will no longer listen to anyone. This arrogance will be the death of him, because if he believes he can talk to me anyway he wants, there might suddenly be a freak storm which will kill him. Hmm freak… yes… that's an interesting word. I spent most of my childhood being called freak, until Ash saved me and adopted me."  
"By who?" the werewolf asked, he was the only one who seemed to car at his point. I wonder if his wolf realised I was his cub?  
"Why, my Aunt and Uncle of course", changing my eyes back to their unique emerald green I removed my glasses and looked directly at Lily Potter, "of course you know what I mean don't you? Petunia never liked you either, always telling you how abnormal you were."  
Silence rang out in the hall. Until a whisper could be heard, so quite I wouldn't have been heard if everyone wasn't stunned into shock.  
"Harry".

 

OKAY GUYS, THIS CHAPTER IS SUBJECT TO CHANGE; IT'S A COMPLIATION OF WORK DONE OVER DIFFERENT DAYS DUE TO MY EXAM SITUATION. R&R LOVIES.


	5. Chapter Four

Hey Guys! I'm so sorry this has taken so long! I've been majorly busy with exams and work experience! And of course, the Harry Potter premier in London and the midnight showing of the movie! Who's seen it? I don't want to ruin it for anyone so I'm going to stop now but enjoy!

Rewrite: 27/2/18

Chapter four

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these wonderful characters!

After the big 'unveiling' there was a stunned silence whilst those present stared shock at Apolias. Knowing this could go in many different ways he had prepared for each different scenario. The crowd went for option number 4: denial.  
Whilst Lily could recognise her eyes in this child everyone else seemed rather please to deny any truth in Apolias' words. However deep down they too understood that they had truly fucked themselves over. The worst out of everyone present was James and Dumbledore. Both of whom were entirely happy to dump 'Harry' at the Dursley's all those years ago and neither of them cared about Harry's wellbeing until the truth of that fateful Halloween night was discovered.  
As the witches and wizards absorbed this knowledge Apolias and Ash materialised chairs out of thin air and enjoyed a tea break.  
"Father, what will happen now? I know we didn't planned on telling them who I really was and to be honest their reaction is disappointing. They haven't had enough time to truly hate me or gain an opinion of my character."  
"Well what would you like to do? We can clear this encounter from their brains and you can be under the radar until your ready… you'll have to tread carefully this time though. As much as I dislike these particular humans wiping memories can cause long term damage if done too much."  
Thinking about it Apolias decided that this solution was for the best, at this stage they would grovel for his forgiveness and he would never discover their true natures as they would hide from him. With this in mind he focused on the memories of those present and deleted everything that happened after mentioning the freak storm.  
Acting like nothing had happened Apolias carried on, "do you understand? I do not want that child of yours thinking he is better than me, because I can assure you he is not, faux BWL or not."  
Obviously, James didn't know when to shut up, sprouting nonsense about how superior his son was and found himself rather tired up as a consequence.  
"Where did you send my husband?" Lily practically screeched.  
"Well, since he has no patience I sent him somewhere to develop some, as there is a lot of hanging around involved." As I said this imagines flashed behind my eye, of James in the jungle, suspended from a tree by his ankle, with only a rope to hold him in place. I wonder how long he'll be there before he is rescued…?

 

Okay guys, I don't know why but for some reason I'm really tired. As a result this chapter is short, however I believed that I should get something up at least!


End file.
